dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lie Ren vs Ibuki
Lie Ren vs Ibuki is Peep4Life's one hundred and fifteenth DBX! Description Season 8 Episode 10! RWBY vs Street Fighter! Man it'd be so cool to be a ninja, especially if you were as badass as these two. Which one of these trainee ninjas walk away from this battle? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Ren had been sent by the rest of Team RNJR to go to the nearby market for some food and supplies. It was a simple task for him, and he was on his way back when he felt the uncomfortable feeling he was being watched by someone close by. Ren deliberately took an alternate path, not wanting to lead the followers to his friends should they prove harmful. He was now out in a forest area and he still felt the nearby presence. "I know you're here. But just who ''are you?" Ren asked, reaching for his Stormflowers. He then heard the rustling of tree branches overhead and he looked up. He leaped backwards as a woman dropped before him. "Ibuki on the scene!" she declared. "Listen, kid. You've been in at least three villages around here. And each time, you took their supplies and then left them to fend for themselves." She clenched her fists and took an aggressive stance. "You need to be punished for abandoning your duties!" Before Ren could justify his actions, Ibuki rushed him with several punches, but Ren met them with blocks. He then pressed his own offence, kicking Ibuki several feet back. "You've got us all wrong if that's your observation." Ren declared, drawing his weapons. '''Here we go!' Firing straight away, Ren tried to mow down Ibuki with his Stormflowers. Ibuki gracefully leaped back and avoided the majority of the damage, only taking some damage in her shoulders. She then leaped over Ren, kicking him in the chest before following the huntsman with sharp kicks and punches. Ren got some more blocks in, before trying to strike at Ibuki with the blades of the Stormflowers, but Ibuki dodged and then delivered an elbow strike to Ren's abdomen. Ren was then hit in the face with a sharp knee strike, which sent him upwards. He grabbed a tree branch, swinging around on it to gain an aerial advantage. He then opened fire with his Stormflowers, suppressing Ibuki for a few seconds before leaping down and slashing her in the back. He then wrapped his arms around her neck and tried to force her to pass out, but Ibuki wriggled free. She then uppercut Ren, and the huntsman crashed into the nearby tree, stunning him. Ibuki flipped several feet away from Ren, and taunted: "Looks like my training far surpasses yours." "You've won nothing yet." Ren reminded her, throwing one Stormflower at Ibuki, and smacking her in the face. He then slid under her, tripping her into the air before delivering several kicks in the back, keeping her there. Ren's weapon returned to his grip and he delivered several slashes from both weapons to Ibuki. She struggled at first, but was able to use her Kasumi Gake to get past Ren. Before he could respond, Ibuki blasted him with a kick before drawing a small, dagger like blade. She clashed with Ren's stormflower, blade against blade as the two ninjas desperately tried to one up the other. As Ibuki tried to break off into a Hien, Ren leaped up to the tree for safety. Ibuki followed, and the pair traded kicks and punches while leaping from branch to branch. Ibuki came down looking for a Hien, but Ren leaped back and slashed the tree branch, forcing it to collapse as Ibuki came down on it. She fell to the ground where she subsequently ate a roundhouse kick for her troubles. Ren then used a massive drop kick to send Ibuki clattering into the tree, snapping it with the impact. Ren landed before her, but kept the Stormflowers pointed on her. "Are we done here?" Ren asked hopefully. Ibuki kicked out at him, knocking the weapons out her face. "Not as long as I can still fight!" she vowed, running at Ren. She finally hit the Hien at the third time of calling, knocking Ren back. She then swept his legs out from under him and stomped hard on his chest. Ren creased in pain, standing as Ibuki left. He threw the Stormflowers at her, but she ducked them. Ren, now defenceless, was kicked in the face several times before being hit with a stiff elbow to the chest. Ibuki then grappled Ren and slammed him into a tree. Ren's Stormflowers flew back to him, hitting Ibuki in the back as they did so. She staggered forwards in pain as Ren stood. He punched her in the stomach, using his aura to increase the damage. Ibuki skidded away and when the pair reengaged, it was a battle of kicks and punches. Ren aimed for Ibuki's throat with a sharp jab, but was grabbed by the arm and pulled onto the floor. Ren fired from the ground, hitting Ibuki several times, but she was able to disarm Ren of one weapon, kicking it towards a tree where it got stuck. Ibuki then grabbed Ren by the hair and threw him over her shoulder. She then threw several blade like weapons into the huntsman. She quickly kicked him in the knees before he could stand and then uppercut him through a branch. Ren recovered and used the remaining Stormflower to lay down covering fire, he then reached for something in his boot, but before he could reveal it, Ibuki planted an elbow in the chin, breaking his aura. Ren was then thrown to the floor, and he let go of his second Stormflower. The gun was thrown several feet behind him, and Ibuki pinned Ren down. She slashed at his head with her knife, but Ren kept moving out of the way, avoiding any major damage. Ibuki then heard the sound of Ren's Stormflower flying back to him. She immediately blocked the weapon, letting it drop to the floor, but when she turned back down to Ren, the huntsman had drawn his father's dagger from his boot, and drawn it across Ibuki's throat. The ninja's blood poured from the gaping slit on her throat as she slumped to a side, lifeless. Ren shifted her body away from him and he began retrieving his weapons. He also took Ibuki's knife; it might come in useful one day. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Lie Ren! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Rooster Teeth VS Capcom' themed DBXs Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Ninja' themed DBXs Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Knife Fight Category:RWBY vs Street Fighter themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights